


Kittens

by NeoDiji



Series: The Arthur Chronicles [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Cat, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Little drabbles brought to you from the mind of Arthur the Cat and the events he witnesses in the Student Council room.Arthur doesn't think Suzaku is ready to have kittens.





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Idea originally hatched years ago [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5120755/1/The-Arthur-Chronicles). I'm only re-uploading the part I specifically wrote, but the first part is amazing so I recommend you check it out. :D
> 
> Can this be a _thing_ again? Is anyone else interested in contributing Arthur drabbles to a series or something? :o
> 
> Also, this was written before I learned that Arthur is really a she-cat. Also written nine years ago so...yeah. #Done, Not Perfect

"Finally. I've been waiting all day to be alone with you."

Arthur flicked an ear in annoyance. Did the two boys not remember that he, the cat, _lived_ in the Student Council room?! They were _not_ alone because he was there, too. He was content to curl up on his cat-tree and ignore the rowdy bunch of humans that took him in, but being ignored in return was _unacceptable_. Especially that brown-haired one, that Suzaku, should realize he was still in the room. Huffing in disgust, the black cat languidly rose to his feet and hopped to the floor. He had to remind the humans he was still present.

The humans were doing something with their mouths and paws again; those two boys in particular seemed to do it together a lot. Arthur figured it was some kind of human mating ritual, even if he didn't fully understand. He saw it happen all the time in the Student Council room; their actions had a sort of pattern. First, they would get real close to each other and attach their mouths. Their front paws would run over each others' bodies. After a while, they would shed their weird human-fur (Arthur still hadn't figured that one out yet  -- detachable fur?!) and press themselves together again. Humans were so _strange_.

Leaping to the tabletop -- being sure to stay far, far away from the spot where that bluish-green-head-furred girl had rocked her privates and left behind the _foulest_ smelling damp spot -- Arthur craned his neck as he watched "his" human almost maul the other boy. (The one with suitable-colored head-fur, if Arthur did say so himself.)

"Lelouch..." his human moaned, draping himself over the slighter boy. 

The black-head-furred, purple-eyed boy moaned back and his front paws dragged Suzaku's head forward so they could attach mouths again.

Arthur's ears swiveled back and forth as the boys stumbled near the table. This was his chance to remind them that he was still there! How dare they ignore him, the cat? His tail twitched in anticipation, and he got to his feet and stretched. The boys were _almost_ there and -- yes! His human pushed the other boy onto the table face-down before -- before -- climbing on top of his back and _taking him from behind_. The cat's golden eyes widened as he recognized the act for what it was, and he wanted to warn his human about the responsibilities of fatherhood. He didn't think either of the humans were quite ready to have kittens yet; why, they acted like mere kits themselves! Not when they were doing this complex mating ritual, but otherwise, the way they behaved was just plain appalling.

And, Arthur mused, he was the perfect one to teach this "Suzaku" a lesson. He'd fathered quite a few different litters of kittens over his years, he remembered with a proud twitch of his tail and a low, rumbling purr. Let's see, there had been that time with the Calico in her humans' garden...and with that gray-and-white she-cat in the alleyway by the fish store...not to mention the time with that orange kitty behind the trashcan... He'd even pursued a black she-cat that may or may not have been his half-sister from a different litter. All of those trysts had resulted in adding to the cat population at large, so he knew what Suzaku was potentially getting himself into. He just couldn't see Suzaku being able to handle the stress of having kittens.

What was funny about humans, Arthur noted, was that from what he could tell, they mated for life. Suzaku kept coming back to that particular boy only; if they had kittens together, then they'd probably still cling to each other. The cat bared his sharp teeth at the boys as he wandered over to sit in front of Suzaku's mate's face. Arthur was used to just making with the kittens and leaving. Maybe sending a fishbone every holiday. Why were humans so weird?

"Hey, it's Arthur!" Suzaku exclaimed upon noticing the black cat on the table. He stopped with the kitten-making and reached over his mate to pet Arthur's head. "What a good boy you are," he cooed. He started to scratch under the cat's chin.

Arthur flattened his ears, but he couldn't help the spiked purr that sounded.

" _Suzaku_!!!" the other boy screamed, wriggling impatiently on the table. 

Suzaku's attention returned to the other boy. With a sheepish grin, he apparently remembered that he was in the middle of something rather important and apologized, "Oh, right! Sorry, Lelouch." He began moving again, letting his hand fall from Arthur's head so he could clutch a pale shoulder instead.

Arthur watched them a tad while longer, trying to make sense of their rocking movements. Something about their connection seemed _off_ somehow. He couldn't put a claw on it, though. Hm. Observing them grew to be boring, so he gave himself a bath until they finished. He had to wash off the taint of human; Suzaku's hand hadn't smelled quite right earlier.

Finally, the two boys separated. They were both panting and gasping for air. "...I can't believe your cat watched us have sex," Suzaku's mate murmured.

Suzaku shrugged. "Arthur probably sees a lot of things. I mean, even so, this isn't the first time we've done this here."

Red washed over the mate's face. "Suzakuuu," he groaned, slinging a front leg over his eyes. "I don't want to think about that."

"You brought it up," Suzaku teased, holding out his hand for Arthur to sniff. "What do you think, Arthur? Can you smell Lelouch on me?"

The now-pale boy groaned again. "I can't believe you're _talking_ to him about it."

Tentatively, the cat leaned closer to his human's hand and sniffed. Yes, he could smell something odd still; there was a mixture of that purple-eyed boy's own unique scent as well as the pungent after-smell of the kitten-making. He frowned, whiskers quivering, wanting to lecture his human about his recent actions. "Mew," he managed, biting down on Suzaku's offered finger. _And don't do it again!_

Suzaku shrieked and snatched his hand back, glaring at the cat. "Why do you always do this, Arthur?!"

Purring louder, the black cat turned and trotted back to his corner of the room. He thought his human got the message -- as well as his human ever got it, anyway. After all, those two boys never did end up having kittens.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what sex or gender, Arthur is a stud.


End file.
